Newton Geiszler
|image = |fullname = |nicknames = Newt |born = January 19, 1990''Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters, page 36'' Berlin, Germany |citizenship = German |family = Monica Schwartz (mother)Travis Beacham: Who is Monica Schwartz to Newt? Illia Geiszler (uncle)Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization, page 98 Jacob Geiszler (father) Unnamed Mother in law |hair = Brown |eyes = Green |height = 5' 7" (1.69 m) |weight = 133 lbs |academy = 2016 |occupation = Scientist |rank = K-Science Officer |number = S-NGEl_100.11-Y |strike = Hong Kong Shatterdome |affiliations = Pan Pacific Defense Corps |command = Marshall Stacker Pentecost |appearances = Pacific Rim |actor = Charlie Day Trek Buccino (young Newton)[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1663662/fullcredits?ref_=tt_cl_sm#cast Full Cast and Crew for Pacific Rim] Tohru Furuya (JPN Dub)Tomokazu Sugita, Megumi Hayashibara, Tohru Furuya Cast in Pacific Rim Film's Dub }} '''Newton Geiszler' is a scientist who works in the K-Science Lab of the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. Biography Early Life Newton is born January 1990 to Jacob Geiszler, a piano tuner, and Monica Schwartz, an opera singer. The two are married to other people when their affair begins in 1980.Pacific Rim: Drift Space (Blu-Ray Feature) His mother left Newton to be raised by his father and his uncle, Illia Geiszler: a musical engineer who later taught Newton the basics of electronics. A fan of manga and monster movies, the combination of both genres piqued his interest in all areas of science. 2013-2014 Newton is twenty three at the time of the August 10, 2013 Kaiju attack in San Francisco. In the aftermath of the event and formation of the Pan Pacific Defense Corps, Newton begins to communicate with Hermann Gottlieb through written correspondence. Newton would maintain a tight rapport through written communication with Hermann for the next three years. 2015-2016 Newton is the second youngest student to admitted to the MIT; he received six doctorates by 2015 and taught at MIT for over six years until 2016. He pioneered research in artificial tissue replication. In the same year, he joins the Jaeger Academy. 2017 In 2017, Newton and Hermann finally agree to meet in person. However, when they come to face to face the two take immediate dislike toward each other and presumably parted ways. Pan Pacific Defense Corps. In 2020, Newton is assigned to the Hong Kong Shatterdome with Hermann Gottlieb. Newton aids the Defense Corps Rangers by determining the weaknesses and origins of the Kaiju they fight. Newton and Hermann, are all that's left of the research division after the Jaeger Program's funding is cut and its respective Shatterdomes are shut down. Geiszler invented the "Milking Machine", a device that extracts noxious chemicals from Kaiju glands for specialized classification.Pacific Rim Pacific Rim Newton and Hermann are relocating several tanks of Kaiju organs to the K-Science Lab as Stacker Pentecost returns to the Hong Kong Shatterdome with Raleigh Becket. Hermann and Newton accompany Pentecost, Mako Mori and Raleigh in the elevator down to the lower levels. When he rolls his sleeves up, Raleigh notices he has a tattoo of Yamarashi. Newton enthusiastically describes admiration for the Kaiju's strength and his desire to see one up close as Hermann dismisses him as a "Kaiju groupie". Raleigh assures Newton that he doesn't want to meet a Kaiju face to face. Later, Newton is in the process of dissecting a Kaiju as Hermann predicts the increase of Kaiju attacks in the aftermath of the Sydney incident. Newton believes Hermann's information is flawed on the basis of being purely mathematical despite his partner's protests to otherwise. Pentecost intervenes in their argument, allowing Newton to show the Marshall the lack of difference between a fresh and aged Kaiju sample. Newton makes an observation that the two were practically the same and speculates that Kaiju are cloned. In order to determine his theory, he suggests that he Drift with the Kaiju brain at their disposal. Pentecost denies his request, believing it impossible. He instead goes with Hermann's information. Frustrated, Newton jury-rigs his own Pons system. When he actives the Pons, Newton connects with the Kaiju brain; he discovers that the Kaiju possess a hive mind, and that they are genetically engineered creatures controlled by the Precursors, with the intention of colonizing Earth. The toll of the Drift triggers a seizure as Hermann returns to the lab. Shaken by the experience, Newton struggles to tell Pentecost that the masters of the Kaiju have visited Earth before, but found it uninhabitable because of the atmosphere. The pollution caused by humanity, however, has made the living conditions on Earth perfect for colonization. With the approval of Pentecost, Geiszler heads to Hong Kong in search of Hannibal Chau. When he finds him, Chau is not convinced that he could obtain a fresh brain for Newton to use. Newton, however, reveals that he thinks its possible to drift with a Kaiju brain. Though he never lets on he actually performed the task, Chau checks one of his eyes and discovers its still bloodshot from the Drift. Angered, Chau tells Newton that because he drifted with the Kaiju brain, they know where he is and are coming to get him. Chau prepares to relocate to his private bunker and kicks Newton out of his store, sending him to take refuge in a crowded public shelter. When Otachi manages to locate him, in a panic, he confesses to the people that the Kaiju are after him. After realizing he's telling the truth, the crowd throws him into the center of the floor and back away from him as Otachi breaks through the shelter. Newton barely avoids Otachi's tongue as it examines him. Gipsy Danger's arrival, however, spares Newton from a certain death. After the death of Otachi, Newton returns to Chau's enterprise, demanding a fresh brain. Chau takes him to the impact site of Otachi's corpse. The two wait as Chau's men examine the inside of the Kaiju's body. Chau's men discover the second brain was damaged in the fight and report an odd sound. Listening in on the walkie-talkie, Newton recognizes the sound is a heartbeat and that Otachi is pregnant. The newborn Kaiju attacks Chau's men and chases Newton until it appears to die by strangulation from the umbilical cord around its neck. Chau, having abandoned Newton in his escape, stabs the newborn with his knife and is eaten seconds later. Shortly thereafter, Newt and Hermann decide to work together to set up two Pons systems and drift with the Kaiju. The pair soon discover that the breach can only be accessible by objects containing the genetic material of Kaiju, hindering Pentecost's plan. After the news is relayed to Striker Eureka and Gipsy Danger, the rift is destroyed. Newton and Hermann celebrate with the rest of the PPDC. Personality Newton Geiszler is described as a character with the emotional maturity of a twelve year old boy. In the face of the world's dire situation, the losing battle against the Kaiju, Newton remains upbeat and positively curious about the inner-workings of the Kaiju and their biology. His desire to understand their behavior makes him perhaps less aggressive in his approach in how to stop them. Newton's desire to break the "nerdy stereotype" is exemplified in his full bodied tattoos of various Kaiju defeated by the Defense Corps. and his taste for heavy metal music. His personality clashes with the fastidious and controlled presence of Hermann Gottlieb, who resents Newton's behavior and disrespect for cold hard facts in favor of speculation. Trivia *Newton's ruling planet is Uranus. Gallery Promotional Pacificrimgeiszler.jpg|Geiszler Character Poster Hannibal Chau and Newton Geiszler.jpg Newton Drift Kaiju.jpg File:SS-Newton_Geiszler11481.jpg File:SS-Newton_Geiszler11482.jpg File:SS-Newton_Geiszler11482f.jpg Screencaps Newton Geisler 3.jpg Otachi Flower Tongue.jpg|Newt gets his wish to see a Kaiju alive and up-close Screen_Shot_2013-07-11_at_11.53.01_PM.png|Newton is chased by the newborn. File:SS-Newton_Geiszler11483.jpg Concept Art Newtons Tattoos.jpg|Details of the Kaiju tattoos on his body References Category:Characters Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps